


Party Favors

by lea_hazel



Series: Decline and Fall [9]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Party, Trans Male Character, Twins, Verity has finally discovered Starfall's exciting gay party scene, everyone is queer except for one straight girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Lady Kavita has invited Verity to her equinox party, and the Queen is eager for her to accept the invitation. Possibly because she doesn't know very much about Lady Kavita.





	Party Favors

Revaire's monarchs had long sought to cultivate a longer-standing relationships with the foreign ambassadors hosted in their courts. For years, they had been foiled by rumors of unrest in the countryside, and none of the ambassadors from the significant nations remained in Starfall City for longer than a year or two. It was an auspicious omen, then, that the new Corvali ambassador had decided to lease a townhouse in the city proper, less than six months after his arrival. His wife's budding friendship with the soon-to-be Crown Princess was secondary, but still satisfying.

Lady Kavita had invited Verity to a lavish housewarming party which was set for the first day of autumn, and issued her a standing invitation to supper. The Queen was pleased.

"You must accept, of course," she instructed Verity primly. "Lady Kavita is of a good family, and the ambassador has excellent standing with the Emperor. It's a worthwhile connection to cultivate."

Verity, who had been planning to attend regardless, replied, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Gisette flashed her a small, private smile. "You must be so glad, Mama, that Verity is already _cultivating connections_ for us. Why, she hasn't even been in Starfall City half a year."

"Yes, darling," said the Queen with a tight smile. "I admit the Princess has proven herself beyond my expectations."

"You're too kind, Your Majesty," said Verity.

The Queen sank down into her chair, covering her eyes with her hand. "Off with you two, then," she said, waving her other hand at them dismissively.

"Come along, Verity," said Gisette, standing up and brushing at her immaculate skirts. "We shall run down to the kennels to look at the new litters. We might find a suitable puppy for you to raise. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I've never had a puppy," said Verity. "I think I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

She knew hardly anyone at the party, but Verity was not about to refuse a chance to socialize without her new family breathing down her neck. Even the brief respite from the constant, palpable air of subtle judgment was enough to recommend Kavita's household to her. And Verity had always liked to meet new people. She jumped at the chance to expand her acquaintance, especially since she could be assured that Nerissa would be right there by her side to make introduction and smooth things over.

It was good to have allies.

"You're the most popular girl here," said Nerissa softly to her, during a lull in their first circuit of the room. "Simply everyone wants to meet you."

"Should I attribute the success to my rank, my dazzling charm, or simply the new gown that my seamstress produced for me?" asked Verity.

"Definitely the plum silk," said Nerissa. "Corvali know their silk, and I'm sure Kavita has been singing your girl's praises up and down the room."

"A lady's worth is judged by the quality of her seamstress?" asked Verity.

"Something like that," said Nerissa, her mouth quirking into a crooked smile. "And that color is marvelous on you, to be honest."

"You may be as honest as you like, Nissa," said Verity, "so long as you keep saying such nice things."

Nerissa laughed, and the sound drew the attention of several nearby gentlemen.

"Do you ever get tired of dazzling every man who crosses your path?" asked Verity.

"Never," said Nissa, "so long as they stay dazed enough to do as I ask them to, and don't get funny ideas about independent thinking into their heads."

"Sensible," agreed Verity.

There was not quite enough time for a second circuit of the guests before Lady Kavita rang the bell for dinner. Fortunately she had both the grace and the foresight to seat Verity within comfortable conversing distance of Nerissa, even while surrounding her with guests closer to her own rank. The sharp-eyed dowager countess seated to her left seemed especially taken with her. Verity had the distinct impression that she would return to the Old Palace that night with her reticule as full of calling cards as her belly was with fine Corvali chocolate.

The town house was very fine, but it was not quite large enough to hold a proper ballroom, and while Kavita's husband was a gracious host, he had no interest in dancing. After dinner the party began to peter out, and Verity experienced the predicted influx of invitations, some verbal and others more concrete. Kavita was occupied for some time at the entrance hall, seeing off some of the more distinguished guests, while Nerissa stood at her elbow, smiling charmingly. The effect was something like that of a lady-in-waiting, which Kavita as an ambassador's wife would not ordinarily be accorded. The whole thing was rather finely done, in Verity's opinion.

"I don't relish returning to the castle so early," she confided to Nissa, when the latter could finally detach from the doorway. "I was hoping to be occupied rather later into the night, I must admit."

"Don't give up on the night just yet, dear Princess," said Nissa, a strange gleam in her eyes. "Our generous hostess might have further plans for us."

"And I suppose," said Verity dubiously, "that you have no intention of spoiling the surprise for me."

"Where would be the fun in that?" asked Nissa.

In the end, only one or two guests remained, but Kavita was interrupted from joining them again by two calls at the front door, in quick succession. The first was a messenger in nondescript livery, and while Kavita was still frowning at the scrap of paper in her hand, the maid let in an additional guest. Kavita immediately stuffed the note into her sleeve and turned to greet him, and he very properly bowed and offered her his arm.

Beside her, Nissa broke into a radiant smile.

The man approaching her was very clearly a gentleman, well-dressed and wearing a dark velvet coat. He was clean-shaven, fair but dark-haired, and familiar to her in a way she couldn't pin down. Until he turned his attention on the girl beside her and smiled.

"Princess Verity," said Nerissa, "allow me to introduce my brother, Claude."

She looked from him to her and back. "On second look," she said, "the resemblance is rather obvious. I feel a little foolish for not having realized immediately." She paused and curtsied briefly. "Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure, Your Highness," he said, still smiling.

"Now that introductions are dispensed with," said Kavita, clapping her hands together, "and we are all such great friends. Claude, be a dear and entertain the Princess for a few moments while I have a word or two with your sister."

Verity felt a tiny flare of panic at the thought of having to converse alone with a strange man. It was silly, and beneath her. She quashed it ruthlessly, painting her most radiant smile onto her face.

"Your sister speaks of you often," she said.

"Only good things, I hope," he replied. "I would hate to think of her slandering me in front of such fine ladies, as sisters are wont to do."

"Mostly good things," agreed Verity. "I confess, though, that I had no idea you would be attending the party tonight."

"It was a recent development and not at all planned, I'm afraid," he said. "Otherwise I would have sent word sooner. Truth be told, I wasn't even supposed to be in the city this week."

Nerissa and Kavita both rejoined them then, which was for the best. Verity felt certain that they'd been only moments away from the subject of her marriage inevitably arising. She was in no humor to discuss either wedding plans or wedding jitters, which were the only things people seemed to ask her about anymore. Claude was a perfectly fine gentleman, and she had no interest in beginning their acquaintance on such a low mark.

"I'm afraid I have to beg off the rest of the festivities," said Nerissa with a sigh.

Claude frowned. "What? Why?"

"I have some urgent business to deal with," she said. "I just received word."

"I'd been hoping we could spend some time together tonight," said Claude.

"Yes, I know," said Nissa. "Me, too. I will be back tonight or early tomorrow. Most likely tonight. We might spend tomorrow morning together, if you're free. I'm sure Kavita would gladly offer you a place for the night, if you've nowhere else to stay."

"Of course," said Kavita smoothly. "You're welcome any time, Claude."

"I may yet take you up on that, Lady Kavita," said Claude, "if I don't find myself alternative accommodations."

"Now, darling, I really must dash," said Nissa.

She pecked Claude on the cheek and waved her fingers at the ladies as she ran off to fetch her cloak and shawl.

Verity, of course, knew exactly what -- or who -- her _urgent business_  was. She was distracted from dwelling on the matter, however, when Kavita turned to her with a bright, expectant smile.

"Princess Verity," she said.

"Lady Kavita," replied Verity.

Claude laughed. "Such formal ladies. Will I be escorting you both tonight?"

"Escorting?" asked Verity.

"I had planned on Nerissa to join us," said Kavita, "but the invitation extends to you all the same. I am invited to a rather exclusive party. I thought you might be interested to attend."

There was an air of vagueness and mystery surrounding the whole affair which tingled Verity's hidden senses. She couldn't resist a good mystery, and saw no reason why she should. So far as the Queen was concerned, her Crown Princess was safely ensconced in the home of one of the more respectable personalities at court. And chaperoned by a married woman besides. There was nothing, really, to stop her from indulging her curiosity.

"Tell me more," asked Verity.

"If you like," said Kavita, "I'll tell you all about it on the way."

 

* * *

 

The party was held in a private residence, and was as spirited and glittering an affair as Verity's high spirits could wish for. The host, an old friend of Kavita's apparently, greeted them all with warmth and enthusiasm, and Kavita herself with a friendly kiss on either cheek. He ushered them into a modestly-sized ballroom, decorated with both luxury and taste, and teeming with well-dressed celebrants. The room was filled with laughter and conversation, but though she could see instruments arranged along the far wall, Verity could hear no music.

Kavita did not mistake her gaze and leaned in to say softly to her, "Perhaps later you may feel moved to offer your services as a musician. It would be a great act of charity, and you will find no more appreciative audience anywhere in the kingdoms."

Verity smiled. "Perhaps I shall. I so rarely get a chance to play, anymore. My royal parents would prevail upon me at every opportunity, you know, to show myself to best advantage."

"You've shown the best possible advantage, now," said Kavita, "so I believe you may now learn to play for your own pleasure only, and for that of others."

"That would be nice," said Verity, a little wistfully.

"Let's get drinks," said Kavita, taking her arm and linking it with her own, "and I will point out to you everyone worth knowing in this friendly little gathering."

"Thank you, Lady Kavita," said Verity. "You're a true friend."

Kavita laughed pleasantly. "Think nothing of it," she said. "I must entertain myself somehow, after all. You see, we have already lost our mutual friend in the fray."

She was right. Sometime during their promenade towards the refreshments Claude had detached himself from their side and drifted away. She thought she could spot him halfway across the room, conversing in a tight knot of several other gentlemen. As she was pretending not to watch him, he leaned in close and whispered something to one of the other young men, who threw back his head and laughed, a ringing laugh that reached all the way across the room.

"He's a friendly fellow, isn't he?" said Verity idly.

"Who, Claude?" asked Kavita. "Oh, yes. He has a certain charm to him, I suppose, when he chooses to engage it. He's been unfailingly kind to me, and not only on account of my connection with his sister."

"Actually," said Verity, "he has several sisters, doesn't he? Nerissa mentioned having younger sisters."

"Nine or so, altogether, I believe," said Kavita. "Although Nissa doesn't often like to talk of her family."

Verity nodded in understanding, and then realized quickly that in the party's lively din, Kavita likely wouldn't notice such gestures.

"I didn't mean to pry," she added.

"I know," said Kavita. "I don't think Nissa would take it as prying, but she'd rather not speak of it all the same. She greatly values your friendship, you know."

"That's gratifying to hear," said Verity. "Her friendship means the world to me, too, and yours as well. I felt so isolated here in Revaire before I met you two."

Kavita nodded her understanding, and smiled brightly. "That is why I must keep bringing you with me to affairs like this, dear Princess," she said, "so that you may expand your social circle. What is life without good wine, good food, and good friends?"

"The wine," said Verity, "is indeed very good."

"Come with me, then, and tell our gracious host as much," said Kavita with a laugh. "Aneste! You dreadful boy, where have you run off to?"

Her voice rang effortlessly across the room. A clump of guests near the center of the room untangled, opening an avenue through which their gracious host strode out to meet them. Verity briefly glimpsed Claude disappearing into the throng with his hand on another man's arm, and more briefly still, caught sight of a familiar figure she couldn't quite place. Kavita and Aneste greeted each other again, as warmly as they had before. Aneste was a tall and dark-haired man, his face ruddy and eyes bright, whether by nature or from the thrill of the celebration and a touch too much wine.

"I was merely complimenting your selection of wine, Lord Aneste," said Verity, pitching her voice to be heard above the din, without penetrating it altogether.

"Please, my very dear Princess," he replied playfully, "do call me Aneste. I won't stand on formality in my own home."

"You are kind," said Verity, "to an unfortunate exile in your fine city."

"Never think of yourself as an exile, dear Princess," said Aneste. "I insist. No more are you friendless, for you shall always find a friend in me."

Verity couldn't help but laugh at this dramatic proclamation. She couldn't quite take it seriously, as the man hardly knew her at all, but it warmed her heart all the same.

Aneste refreshed both their glasses and turned to Kavita with a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. "Now, is there a reason you brought such a lovely guest on your arm to my party, other than expanding the dear Princess's circle of support?"

Kavita winked and smiled. "You know me too well."

"Might I ask," said Verity, before she was tempted to speculate on the mystery, "how long have you two known each other? You seem as thick as thieves, as though you've known each other all your lives."

"And yet," said Kavita, "I have only lived in the city for less than half a year."

"Well," said Verity, "yes."

"Our fathers were close acquaintances," said Aneste, "back when my father was in the service of Revaire's ambassador to Corval."

"Aneste spent a fair part of his formative years in the Imperial City," said Kavita. "I was only a small, annoying child then, but all the same, he became fond of me."

"And when my father sent me back home to my mother," said Aneste, "this one made me promise to write."

"You have a great deal in common, I see," said Verity.

"Oh, yes," said Aneste, grinning. "A great deal."

Suddenly, Kavita turned to her and said, with her brightest smile, "Princess Verity, would you consider offering your services as a musician to Lord Aneste? He has such a difficult time hiring professional musicians to play at his parties, marvelous though they otherwise are."

"I did not know you were a musician, Princess," said Aneste. "Although I suppose I might have expected it. Being a Princess of Arland I imagine you must have been expected to be proficient in a number of disciplines."

"Indeed I have," said Verity, "although I admit that music was one of my favorites."

"In that case, you must play for us," he said. "If you can set my lazy, lazy guests to dancing, I will issue you a standing invitation to every party I throw, from now until eternity."

Verity laughed. "How can I resist such an offer?"

"You cannot and must not," said Kavita. "Shall I show her the instruments, Aneste? I think I see some of our fellow guests standing by, eager to make demands on your attention."

"By all means," he replied.

The instruments were very fine, and playing for the guests put her in a very fine position to observe without being observed in return. Verity didn't know if that was Kavita's design in volunteering her services, but it worked out nicely for her, all the same. When she was settling herself to the harp, she noticed a girl detach herself from a gaggle of young ladies and approach Lady Kavita, although she could not hear of what they spoke. She turned her focus back to the instrument for a difficult transition, and when she looked back up the guests had cleared a space in the very center of the room.

Several guests were now dancing in pairs. Among them, she spotted Kavita dancing with one of the young ladies. Somehow, she wasn't at all surprised.

Lord Aneste tried to volunteer his carriage to drive the Princess home, but Lady Kavita laughingly put him off, insisting she would claim the favor herself. Verity stood back and let them playfully argue out the point. The cheerful debate seemed to be a fixture of their friendship, and she felt an unexpected pang of envy. It dissipated quickly when they were safely ensconced in the ambassadorial carriage, and Kavita turned to her with an impish smile.

"What did you think of my dear friend, Lord Aneste?" she asked. "I simply must know."

"He's certainly quite a character," said Verity, smiling despite herself.

"I'm glad you liked him," said Kavita. "How terrible it would be if you two didn't get along."

"I enjoyed his party a great deal," replied Verity, "and he's terribly charming. I think, though, that I would find him rather exhausting, for more than a few hours."

"Aneste is best enjoyed in small doses," said Kavita, "like black pepper."

"Oh?" said Verity. "I always thought the Corvali enjoyed the spiciest foods in the nations."

Kavita clicked her tongue. "You mustn't listen to stereotypes, dear Princess," she said. "I thought your time on Vail Isle should have taught you better than that."

"I learned a great deal on Vail Isle," said Verity. "The world is wide, and full of strange things in great number. Some of them in much greater number than I might have guessed as a child."

"I suppose you danced with a great many charming men during the summit," said Kavita.

Verity thought back on her dancing days on the Isle. "I prefer playing to dancing," she said, "as you have seen. I do so hate to play at things I can't excel at. A true princess should be as graceful as a ballerina, don't you think?"

"You have a great many good qualities lacking in all but the most exceptional ballerinas, I think," replied Kavita.

"Well, I suppose I shall be forced to dance at my wedding," said Verity with a sigh.

"Dancing at weddings is not so terrible as some make it out to be," said Kavita. "Take it from an expert."

Verity dwelt on this for a moment or two, before something else occurred to her. "I saw something else in Lord Aneste's ballroom that I have not seen since the summit," she said, "or at least, I thought I did. I think I recognized one of the guests in attendance."

"Ah," said Kavita, "yes."

"So it was Lady Valentine whom I spied drinking brandy with the gentlemen," said Verity, mentally patting herself on the back.

"Lady Valentine is a feature in the party circuit, somewhat regularly, I am made to understand," said Kavita. "I don't know her very well. We don't run in the same social circles, I suppose."

"Nor did I fail to notice that Nissa's brother is no longer with us," said Verity.

Kavita smiled impishly. "I think he found alternative accommodations for the night."

"Am I the only one of us sleeping in my own bed tonight?" she wondered idly.

Kavita shook her head. "That is not my purpose in attending these parties," she said. "I prefer to sleep in my own bed on all nights, preferably alone. Not all dances have to lead to the bed-chamber, dear Princess."

Verity just nodded her head. Lady Kavita had given her a great deal to think about, and the hour was getting rather late. It took all her manners and training to keep from yawning outright. Her jaw felt stiff as though wired shut from the effort of it.

"We're almost at the house, dear," said Kavita kindly. "Loren will drop you off at the Old Palace, where your maids are waiting for you. We'll have you to bed in no time at all."

"Wonderful," said Verity. "This dress is very lovely, but I confess it's more than commonly heavy to carry around. Or perhaps I've underestimated my fatigue. At least I know I'll be able to sleep as late as I like, tomorrow."

Kavita laughed softly. "That is a more than adequate compensation."

"I have more dreadful fittings tomorrow afternoon," said Verity, "but I hope to see both you and Lady Nerissa again, later this week."

"Certainly," said Kavita. "Now that you have seen my new accommodations, perhaps I could invite you over for tea. Only I suppose it would be polite to invite your soon-to-be sister, as well. Do you think the Princess is at all likely to accept the invitation?"

Verity considered this. "She might find the invitation intriguing enough to accept," she said. "The Queen is quite pleased that I've made such a close acquaintance with you, you know. And I think you and Princess Gisette might, improbably, find a thing or two you have in common. Possibly even some shared acquaintance. Outside of myself, of course, I mean."

Kavita laughed again. "Now, wouldn't that be interesting?"


End file.
